


You don't throw out warlocks like that

by livias_tale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale
Summary: Alec will marry Lydia. And he's totally doing the right thing. ...Right?(Some fluff, some angst and my personal written version of the wedding scene - I know you've seen it a hundred times, but I just had to!)





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fluff! I should concentrate on other things but this was begging me to write it.

When people had told Alec that Magnus was a powerful warlock, he had imagined something else entirely. He had imagined sheer force, power and strength. A warrior, and the best of his kind. 

See, Alec did not say Magnus was the opposite of that. Magnus was strong. He was powerful. But even though he may be a warrior (judging from the muscles, a very good one, erm), he had a soft side that had caught Alec - a side Alec did not know how to fight. 

»Alec, darling, are you ready?«, Maryse asked, a proud smile on her lips. Alec knew she had been quite surprised when he suggested to marry Lydia. But it was a help they desperately needed and so, no one dared to ask unnecessary questions.

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t been aware of holding and got up. He smoothened his button-up for the last time and nodded. »Yeah, mum. I am ready.«

His mother smiled and took his arm, slowly walking towards the chapel with him. »You know, everything is planned perfectly. You and Lydia will have a wedding as they show them in the movies,« she explained dreamily. Alec swallowed and tried to slow them down a little more. Not that it would change anything. Not that there was any other option, really.

His mother seemed to sense that something was off. She grabbed his wrist and stopped. »Alec, you’re getting all pale, what happened?« Alec tried to brush her off, because how would you explain that the sight of the chapel makes you nauseous?

However, Maryse did not let go. Her expression softened, and she used her other hand to brush his cheek. »Darling, Alexander. You know I love you. I am so proud of what you are doing for us. I was not sure at first, but now I think it is save to say that Lydia is an amazing young women. I want you to be happy.«

Alec heard the sincerity in his mother’s voice, but he almost could not hide a laugh. Happy? With Lydia? Gosh, he had tried it. Tried to see Lydia as more than a friend. But whenever he tried to imagine her naked, just to see if it could turn him on, his mind wandered to that beautiful body of Mag-. Well. You know. Not important.

»Alexander. Are you ready?« Maryse asked and Alec snapped out of his thoughts. He bit his lip but nodded. He could not stop it anymore, anyway. It was his own fault.

He did it for his family. He just had to tell himself often enough.

The next ten (or twenty?) minutes, Alec watched himself saying hello to a few guests before getting ready in front of the altar. It felt time was racing - and the more Alec wanted it to slow down, the faster it got. 

Suddenly, the audience fell silent. Izzy brought the jewelry, followed by Lydia, but Alec could not look at either of them. He forced himself to take her hand, forced himself to look at her. She was the bride. She deserved a happy wedding. And she was so pretty, he guessed. Not as sharp and vibrant as Izzy, but beautiful nevertheless. He listened to the instructions of the silent brothers. He did as he was told. It was when he saw her wearing the amulet, that his heart started racing.

Not with happiness, but with pain, with fear and with guilt.

He knew what was next. Which was good, because he could not concentrate on a word which was said by the Silent Brother. He held out his wrist to Lydia and could not help but close his eyes when she reached out to draw the rune.

Just 10 more seconds, and his fate would be settled.  
Just 9 more seconds, just 8, just 7…

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a curious whisper went through the audience. Alec opened his eyes and saw that Lydia had drawn away her hand. It was only then when he saw the man standing across the floor. Magnus. He had come.

Alec stared at him, his breath going fast and uneven. What did he want? Did he want to make it harder for him, harder than it already was? Did he want to spit on Lydia, dishonor her and him in front of the whole community?

Alec shook his head ever so slightly. No. Magnus would never do anything so unfair. That was just Alec’s fear talking. Magnus just stood there. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Maryse getting up. She would throw him out. And then Alec would continue. And then Alec would forget the beautiful warlock.

But you don’t throw out warlocks like that. 

Magnus still stood there, staring straight into Alec’s eyes, making his heart jump inside him. He swallowed and forced himself to look back at Lydia. »I can’t breath,« he told her, and clenched his fists so she would not see his fingers shaking. But she knew, poor Lydia knew it already. She brushed his cheek, telling him it was okay. His fear was okay. 

But it was not okay.

»Lydia, I… I cannot do this,« he whispered, and once this sentence was finally said, the others came rushing. »I thought this was the right thing, I thought this was okay and important but Lydia… I can’t do this.« Guilt hit him as he saw her smile fade and being replaced by a sadder version. 

»It’s fine. I… I will be fine…«, she said, and Alec really hoped so. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment. Just once, he told himself, just once, do what you want. He opened his eyes once again and stared at Magnus as he slowly walked down the stairs, towards the warlock.

Towards Magnus. Towards a better future.

Maryse walked up to him. »Alec, what are you doing?«, she asked, trying to stop him. »Enough«, Alec said. He had done enough. His heart raced the closer he came to the man he desired. Magnus’ look was questioning. He did not seem to know what Alec was doing. Leaving?

And, to be honest, Alec had not known either. But the moment he arrived in front of him, he grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him closer, kissing him, ignoring his own fear.

For a moment, Magnus was frozen. It was the longest moment Alec had ever gone through. He pulled back, in panic, ready to run away and leave the country, if necessary. 

But then Magnus followed his lips, staring at him, wanting more. Alec stared back for a moment before he gave him more, kissing him deeply. Magnus replied this time, moving his lips against Alec’s, soothing him. One touch of Magnus made him realize that he had made the right decision. One touch of his lips let fireworks explode in his stomach and make his whole body tingle.

When their lips parted again, Alec dared to look into the audience.

Some applauded. Some looked disgusted, but the majority seemed to be okay with it. Alec felt a weight falling from his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but smile widely. Magnus took his hand and squeezed it lightly, drawing his attention back to him. »You sure do know how to crash a wedding,« he whispered, winking at him. Alec laughed softly. He had never felt so relieved.

He felt like nothing could hurt him in that moment. Was that true?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, that took me too long. I apologize - I've caught the flu, and yet life still goes on, leaving no time to write on weekdays. So... I apologize for any mistakes, It's unbeta'd.
> 
> However, enjoy.

Izzy came to tell them how proud she was. Alec looked at her and her mischievous grin, wondering if she had planned all this. Jace and Clary were happy for them as well, and Simon said something weirdly mundane, but he seemed to be happy too.

His mother just left the room - Alec felt a sudden sadness in his stomach, spreading like tiny ice crystals.  
»Are you okay?«, Magnus asked quietly, but Alec just nodded. He was… mostly. It was sad, but he had expected her to react like that. Still, a small part of him had hoped that »I want you to be happy« did not only mean »with Lydia« but rather »with everyone«. 

But that was just not how this worked. 

Alec’s bitter thoughts were interrupted by his dad, who walked up to them. »Give her time, Alexander,« he said and touched his shoulder. Alec nodded and gave him a small smile. His father nodded and left shortly after. It was better than nothing.

The majority of guests had already left when Alec brought Magnus to a slightly more private area. Suddenly, when they were alone, everything felt more intimate. Alec leaned against the wall, watching him nervously. What were they supposed to do now?

Alec stared at the beautiful warlock, who was currently scanning the room. Seeming so ready to fight anyone and anything, yet so calm. Once he was done, his eyes fell on Alec, smiling.  
»That was really brave of you today,« he said sand stepped closer, brushing a stray of hair out of his face.

Alec knew his cheeks were starting to look more and more like strawberries, and he bit his lip. Don’t forget how to breathe, Alec.

Magnus must have seen the look on his face, because he laughed softy and took a step back. »Not so brave anymore when the crowd is gone? I did not think you were as attention seeking as your siblings,« he teased.

Alec became even redder and shook his head. »That’s not why I did it!« he claimed and took a step forward, towards Magnus direction. »I did it because of you, and me,« he said, even though his voice twitched a little. He had never been good at these kind of things.

Magnus did not have time to reply. He only shot a reassuring smile at Alec, which was enough for that moment. Maryse and Robert arrived once again, and Maryse went strictly to Alec. »What were you thinking?«, she asked and shook her head. »To humiliate us in front of everyone?!« 

Alec felt anger rising up in his chest. »That’s who I’ve always been, mom!«, he declared. But his mother brushed him off.

»Not that. You being gay is not our big problem. You crashing the wedding is! The wedding which was your idea! And with who? With that warlock? Alec, darling, he is not looking for anything serious.« Alec swallowed. She seemed so sure.

Magnus cleared his throat and joined their talk, looking at Maryse with raised eyebrows. »Maryse. I apologize for crashing the wedding. But if you believe it or not, I am looking for something serious with your Alexander.« 

Alec smiled a little, feeling warm inside his tummy. Maryse stared at them, before nodding. »Okay, Alec, you are too old for me to forbid you something. I will accept this - but I have warned you. Furthermore, I want you to work even harder to save the institute now. And you, Magnus, if you play with him, we will deny your access to the institute. Forever.« Alec swallowed, but somehow felt a little better. She was defending him. That meant she didn’t hate him completely. 

She then left the room, and left Magnus and him to his father. Robert looked at them for a moment. »So… do you love each other?«

Alec’s mouth went dry. Did they? Could he just say that? What would Magnus think? »Yes« seemed like an incredibly big thing, but »No« might push Magnus away.

Again, Magnus came to the rescue. »It’s all new. We’re still at the beginning of this,« he explained and slowly reached for Alec’s hand, who gladly took it. Robert nodded and shot a last glance at Magnus. »Alright. I’ll leave you two alone.«

Once they were alone, Alec fell back into his nervous state. He watched Magnus, who seemed to be amused by that. »Oh dear, you look scared. So, since we are serious, and we crashed a wedding already, how about we go for a coffee?« 

Alec laughed relieved and nodded. »Coffee sounds good. And maybe a piece of cake?«, he suggested. Magnus came closer and smiled, brushing his cheek. 

»I won’t find a cake as sweet as you are,« he whispered, before kissing him again.

Alec could not believe it had turned out this well. Even when Magnus was gone, he still tasted him on his lips. He could not wait for their coffee date the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's finished, and I am just happy to have a written down version of it, next in this fandom will probably be an AU. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, go read Chapter 2 for some additional fluff and angst. (I actually prefer Chapter 2, oops)
> 
> Oh, and it would be great if you would tell me how you liked it! 
> 
> Have a nice day, Livia.


End file.
